Roswell 8 years later
by missy10288
Summary: After 8 years of running they finally come home to Roswell, but how long until they are found.How will the gang remain together when the FBI is slowly catching up to them? "What happens when one of the gang disappears.
1. Chapter 1

The sign said closed but max could see Maria and Isabel inside. So he went around back and came in the back door. "Maria Isabel" Maria looked up to see a vary tired max

"Max your alive" Maria gave him a huge hug

"Maria can't breath"

"O'Sorry about that I am so glad you're ok"

"So am I max, where's Liz?" Max looked at Is then at Maria

"We had to split up they were catching up to us. I had to lead them away from her. She ran one way while I ran the other way." Maria was freaking out and so was Isabelle

"Maria where's Michael and where's Kyle" "Michael told me he would meet me here there where men outside of the house. He told me to run and I did. "Maria sat down next to Is

"Kyle and I stayed together we were first to arrive. He went home to see his dad."

"He should have stayed here and waited for the rest of us to get here before leaving It is to risky to go see anyone" Max was mad now

"Max don't worry he went to let our parents no to" Max seemed to be a little more relieved There was a noise in the back of the cafe. Max went to see what the noise was while Maria and Is Stayed down were no one could see them. "Max" Nancy, Liz's mother was coming down the stairs

"Mrs. Parker I had no idea that you were here."

"Max when did you get back and where's my daughter is she in the other room?" She looked so exited but Max was so sad

"She hasn't arrived yet, but I am sure that she will be her soon." Max walked back to where the others were Nancy came in behind him and turned on the lights.

"Maria your ok thank goodness. Isabel I am glad you're ok to. Do you no where Liz is" Maria and max looked at each other then finally max told her what was going on

"So I guess you read the journal Liz left to you guys!" Max was not sure how she was handling knowing that he Isabel and Michael are all aliens

'Yes we did, and I have to say I would not have believed it if it was not my daughters journal. I still have a hard time believing that you are what she said that you are. However that is not important to me right now. Right now I just want to no where my daughter is."

"We had to split up the FBI were all over us. I led them one way while Liz ran the other. To be honest I thought she would have been here by now. I am sure she will be here soon lets not panic yet."

"Well where's Michael and Kyle?" She looked around but did not see either of them.

"Michael is not here yet and Kyle went somewhere real fast he will be back soon." Maria was happy to no that Kyle Isabel and max were safe but she longed to see Michael and Liz.

**M/L**

Michael pulled Liz close to him; it was so cold at night.

"Michael I am so hungry." Liz looked at Michael and could see that he to be hungry. "I no Liz we will find something to eat tomorrow when we wake up I promise." Michael new he had to get her something to eat 'I am so glad that you were the one to find me and not one of the men in black" Liz smiled at her comment so did Michael even though it was very true. Sun Rise

"Liz, Liz" Michael woke her up

"What, what's wrong Michael?" Michael helped Liz up off the ground

"We have to go Liz we can't stay in one place to long. We should be in Roswell around six tonight. As long as we don't get anymore trouble." Michael and Liz walked threw the wood's for what seemed like forever. Finally they came to a road not a dirt road a real man made road

"O lord I never thought I would be so happy to see a road." Michael smiled and agreed

"Hey Michael do you think max is ok?"

"Yes I do he would never leave you alone especially now." "He doesn't no yet." Michael's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head "You haven't told him yet why not?" "I was about to then everything started to happening. I was standing there then next thing I no max was telling me to go out the back" "Well you are going to tell him when we see him right" Michael stopped walking and looked at Liz

"It depends"

"On what Liz he has a right to no"

"I have been having cramps since last night I don't no if it is because I haven't ate in two days or well you no"

"Liz I wish I could do something I no this walking isn't helping you or the baby."

"Can I ask you a favor and I no that you have already done so much for me?" Michael looked at her

"Liz you have done a lot for me to if not for you I would be dead" Liz smiled

"Michael will you check" He looked at her confused at first then realized what she wanted

"I can try Liz but I do not no if it will work" Liz lifted her shirt and shook her head. Michael bent down and slowly put his hand on her stomach. At first touch he felt the baby's energy it was strong but not as strong as it could be the cramps must just be a warning.

"That was amazing Liz" Michael looked up at Liz as she was smiling

"I felt him move. For the first time I felt him move" A tear came down her eye.

"His energy is good but you need food soon or his energy will start to fade." "Well let's keep going then we have to get to the crashdown." Michael and Liz continue to walk he felt so close to her after everything that had happened to them in the last two weeks he should feel close to Liz after all she did save his life. Liz new if Michael was not there for her, if he had not found her two weeks ago she would be dead her and her baby.

** Crash down Cafe **

"Max when did you get here?" Kyle walked into the cafe and saw max sitting at a table

"Kyle I am glad you are ok I got here last night. Did you talk to you dad and did you see my mom and dad?"

"I saw my dad he is on his way here and so are your parents. They seemed really happy to no you were back."

"Where's Liz at max?" Max looked at Kyle "We had to split up I am sure she will be here soon, Michael is not here yet either." Kyle and the rest of the gang that was there got some breakfast and waited to see there parents "O' ya Maria your mom is also on her way over she has something important to tell you. And don't worry I did not tell her."

"Thanks Kyle" Maria looked at Kyle and thought to herself how lucky Isabel was right now having her fiancé here with her. She had wished her and Michael where together right now. How he must feel all alone out there. About three hours later max and Isabel's parents arrived with a cake and Maria's mom came with Kyle's dad. they all hugged and cried. None asked about Liz and Michael it was like they had forgotten about them until Liz's mom and father walked threw the door.

"Max have you herd from Liz yet." Max could hardly look at her he told her to not panic but on the inside he was overwhelmed with panic it had been hours upon hours.

"No they still have not come back yet."

"Maybe its time we went looking for them max." Maria was overwhelmed with worry. At that moment a noise came from upstairs. They all looked at Liz's parents who shrugged not knowing what or who was making the noise. Max started to walk up the stairs when Michael came flying down the stairs.

"Max come quickly its Liz" Michael ran back upstairs along with the rest of the people down stairs. When they got to the room Liz was on the floor. Max grabbed her by the hand and saw all the blood coming from underneath her. Everyone started to panic but not max. He lifted her and whispered

" Baby I love you and I am going to make you feel better I promise." Max put his hand on her back and then there was a bright white light.

One Hour Before.

"Wait" Michael stopped Liz "What is Michael?"

"Run Liz run" They ran as fast as they could. Behind them were two FBI "Men in Black" They ran into the woods Liz ran but her stomach started to cramp. "Michael" Liz said right before she fell. "Liz are you ok you have to get up."

"Michael just leave me go find max tell him I love him please save yourself."

"You no I am not going to do that now let's go." Michael picked her up and they kept running. The FBI started to shoot at them. They ducked for cover behind two big rocks. But it was too late Liz had been shot in the back.

"Liz o'god Liz just hold on I will get you to max." Liz could feel her energy being placed inside her child that's all she could do at the moment. Try to keep her child alive. Michael was so mad he came out from behind the rock and put his hand up. A bright light flashed and they were dead both FBI agents where dead. Michael grabbed Liz up and went for the crashdown.

** Present '**

"Liz can you here me. Michael what the hell happened?" Max looked up at Michael and was mad confused and sad all at the same time.

"I found Liz two weeks ago. She was hiding in the woods from three FBI's and she was surrounded got there first to but he third one had me. Liz killed him with a knife. We went together from then on. Max she's pregnant." Max looked at Liz who was now coming to.

"Liz baby are you ok?" Liz opened her eyes and smiled

"For a moment there I thought was dreaming again" Max gave her a huge hug and a kiss that would make anyone blush 'Liz sat up like she had never been shot. Just like last time

"Great now I am going to get even more powers. Maybe next I will be able so smack max in the head without moving." Max gave her a crooked smiled and got her to her feet. Everyone was so happy to see Liz and Michael

"Maria god I missed you" Michael grabbed her and they started to kissing like crazy "I missed you I was so worried something bad had happened."

"Max I am starving" Liz looked at Michael and then at max Everyone headed down stairs everyone but max and Michael.

"Michael what happened to you guys out there what took so long to get here" Michael sat down next to max.

"Max I tell you I have never been so scared in my life. They where all around us it was like we could hear them but we couldn't see them at first. The woods are not a good place to be when you are trying to run from the law. Finally we saw them coming from all sides and I blasted two of them. The third one came up behind me and got me with a taizer. She stabbed him in the back to stop him. He fell on top of her. I thought for sure she was dead. She risked her life to save me max. I felt the baby inside of her and it was amazing like nothing I had ever experienced before. Max the baby has powers." Max was shocked how could there baby have powers. This made no since Tess was a hybrid and there child was human.

"Michael are you sure" Michael stood up and said" YES" then they walked down the stairs. Before they walked into the dinning area max looked threw the window at Liz. She was so skinny and yet still so beautiful.

"Max are you ok." Liz watched him walk into the room

"So you really are pregnant aren't you?"

"Yes I am I was going to tell you soon but everything just happened so fast." Michael walked over to Liz and gave her a plate of food then went and sat next to Maria with his plate of food they were both extremely hungry

"Eat baby then we will talk some more." Max grabbed Liz's arm and told her he loved her and missed her so much. Time was going by so fast everyone was talking about the baby and about Maria and Michael being married

**Evan's Residents**

"Get me Johnson on the phone right away he is going to want to see this." At the same time everyone at the crash down was having there reunion the FBI was searching Max and Isabel's house

"Agent Parks, I am agent Johnson what do we have here Sir" The agent gave him a video tape of Isabel moving things around in her old room with her mind. "Well we already knew she could do this now we just need to find them"

"Do you really think they would come back here?" Agent Parks looked at the other agent and smiled." Of course they would it's were max first saved Liz it's were there families are, There come back if there not already here."

"Let's go pack it up" They left the door wide open and the house a mess. Sheriff Valenti got a call saying there were black SUVs' Parked outside of the Evan's residents. When he got there the house was a mess and he new it had to do with the kids being back in town. Jim went inside to see how bad it was Isabel's room was trashed. The same thing in max's room, but the parent's room was not as bad and that confirmed it for the sheriff. They were definitely looking for something that involved the kid's but what. Jim road around for a while before heading to the crash down by this time the crash down was about to open so it would not look suspicious that the sheriff was going there. Jim walked in to see Kyle sitting next to Isabelle kissing. This was a shock because he had no idea but then again it has been awhile since he had seen his son or any of them.

"Kyle, Isabel" Jim looked at them.

"Dad your here" Kyle looked at Is as they both stood to talk to him "When did this become a romantic relationship?" "About three years ago we would have called but we did not know if your phone was tapped." Isabelle looked surprised when Jim smiled and said it was great news. He hugged them both.

"Max, Liz how are you to?" Jim walked over to the two as they were standing up "Sheriff we are good and pregnant" Max looked at Liz with a smile he was definitely happy about being a father

"That's great news but there is a lot of that going around Michael Maria anything you want to tell me?" "We got married" He gave them both a hug "Well about time Michael." he smiled and gave a chuckle

"It is so good to see all of you. We really need to talk. I see your parents are in the back would you get them please max." Max nodded and went to get them.

"Sheriff what's going on" Liz asked as max and his parents walked in

"I got a call last night about a disturbance at the Evans residents. As best I can tell they trashed the place and I now they were FBI."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Max we have been back for almost two week's, can't we go out somewhere?" Max looked at Liz who looked absolutely bored

"Liz I no you are bored, but we no for a fact that the FBI where here. If something ever happened to you or our baby" Max stopped and rubbed her belly

"I would die without you Liz Evan's" She loved it when he called her Liz Evan's

"I could take Maria with me and you no that Michael won't let her go alone. So I would have two people with me. Please max I need the exercise anyway?"

Max new that Michael would take care of Liz and Maria.

"Ok but try to stay low profile for now at least until we figure out what's going on with the FBI!" Liz smiled real big and gave him a huge kiss. Liz was growing at a fast pace. A lot faster then Tess did when she was pregnant. Max thought about his son a lot more now that Liz was pregnant. He wanted a girl, but honestly it didn't matter as long as the baby was healthy.

Evan's home

"I got it" Maria walked to the door and opened it

"Liz hey Max let you out of the house I see" Liz walked in

"Only because I said that walking was good for the baby. And I kind of told him you would go with me to the mall." Liz's bottom lip came out

"That sound's good I haven't been to the mall in a while." Maria and Liz went to the bedroom where Michael was relaxing

"Michael, Liz and I are going to the mall do you want me to pick you up anything?" Michael looked at Maria like she was crazy

"Hey I can use sometime away from this place I'll go with you." Michael hoped up and grabbed his jacket

"What, you didn't really think toy where going without me did you?" Maria smiled and just nodded her head. Liz could feel the baby moving though she didn't no the sex of the baby she had a feeling.

"I can't believe Max actually let you leave the house. He has gotten so protective of you Liz"

"You got room to talk Michael you came with Maria. Max did not come with me." Maria and Liz smiled and giggled

"I will let you to go off to the stores you want. Beside's I want to check something out anyway." Michael parked the car. Michael went one way and Maria and Liz went another. Liz was so happy that she finally could stretch her legs out and walk for a little while. Maria and Liz walked around the baby stuff for a while. When they where done Liz had three bags of baby cloth's and Maria had three bags of baby toys. Good for boy or girl. When Michael walked up behind them they both handed him there bags.

"Great just want I wanted" Michael mumbled to his self

"It's ok I will make it up to you" Michael looked at Maria and smiled. Michael put the bags in the trunk of the car. Maria helped Liz into the car and they drove Liz home.

"Thank you guy's so much for coming with me" Liz grabbed a bag and Maria made Michael grab the other's

"Hey Max how was you're day" Michael came in talking to Max making sure he saw all the bag's

"Thank you Michael for going with them" Liz gave Maria a hug then waved at Michael and Maria as they left.

"So how was your day my dear" Max put his arms around Liz's waist and pulled her close to him.

"I missed you and my feet hurt but other then that I had a great time." Liz walked over to the couch and sat down. Max followed and sat down next to her lifting her leg's over his. He took her shoes off as he listened to her talk about her day. Max started to rub her feet. He couldn't help but see this beautiful woman who was caring his child within her." I LOVE YOU" Max interrupted her

"I love you to max more then anything." Max slid closer to her

"Liz I hope you no just how much I love you and I no that we have been threw a lot and that having this baby was unexpected. I just need you to no that I already love this child, our child. I could not picture my life without you in it and now I couldn't picture my life with our child. I never thought the girl of my dreams would love me as much as I love her. With every kiss, with every touch you make my world complete. I love you Elizabeth Evan's."

Max brought his hand up and cupped her face. He gave her a soft kiss on her soft silky lips. Liz felt a shock go threw her whole body. She loved every minute of it. Max slid Liz down so she was fully lying down. He slid next to her and watched as she fell asleep in his arms.

M/M

Maria got out of the car and waited for Michael to catch up.

"So thank you for coming with us Michael. So tell me Michael what's the catch?" Maria looked at a not so shocked Michael

"Max called me right before Liz came over and told me to go with you two or he would kill me." Michael walked into the house not wanting to look back at Maria fearing she was mad at him. Maria walked in the house right after Michael did. She was actually happy that Max had called because that mean's that Max and Liz where doing well. And so where Michael and her

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Michael looked at Maria and said "Well you did say you would make it up to me"

"What did you have in mind" Maria watched as Michael turned some music on and grabbed her by the hand

"I no I don't tell you a lot that I love you but Maria I do love you and I want you to always no just how much I need you in my life." Maria was a little taken by his word's he had only spoken like this one other time and he almost left to go back to Antar. But for now she would just saver the moment.

"I love you to Michael and you don't have to tell me all the time just sometimes is nice." Michael kissed her as they danced the night away.

"Maria, do you here that" Michael jumped up off the bed and went to the door.

"Isabelle what the hell are you doing trying to give me a heart attack." Isabelle came in with Kyle next to her.

"Michael you do no that this is my house right and you're only staying here until my parent's come back. So if I want to come in at two o'clock in the morning I can!" Michael just rolled his eyes and went back to bed.

"What the hell was that about?" Kyle looked at Isabelle

"I guess we aren't the only ones on edge." Isabelle smiled and kissed Kyle

"Are you ready for bed Is?" Kyle gave her a look and she smiled said "Absolutely"

5:00am

"Maria what are you doing up so early" Isabelle walked in the kitchen to see Maria sitting at the table

"Hey Is I couldn't sleep just going through everything in my head." Isabelle poured herself some coffee and sat down next to Maria

"I no it's been two week's and nothing has happened. It's like waiting for the flood after the storm. And it is completely driving me crazy."

"I no I can't help but feel like something bad is about to happen." Isabelle shook her head in agreement

"Maria baby when did you get up, Isabelle" Michael walked up beside Maria and gave her a kiss on the cheek then headed to the coffee pot.

"Not to long couldn't sleep"

"Me either getting some weird feelings" Isabelle looked at Michael when he said that

"So let me get this straight we are all having a bad FEELING" They all looked at Kyle who had been standing in the doorway long enough to no what they wee talking about.

"I guess we should call Max and Liz to make sure they are ok" Kyle grabbed the phone and dialed up Max

"Hello" Liz Asked groggy

"Hey Liz did I wake you up?" Everyone looked at each other and realized it was still real early

"Ya but that is ok Kyle I needed to get up anyway" Liz looked around but did not see Max

"Max" Liz called out

"Liz is Max there" Kyle heard her yell for him. Everyone waited to see if they where just really paranoid

"Max" Liz got up off the bed to see where he was

"Max why didn't you answer me I was getting worried" Liz watched as max came up the stair's

"Sorry honey I was just getting something to eat didn't mean to scare you. Who's on the phone?"

"Its Kyle here" Liz gave him the phone and headed to the bathroom to take a shower

"Hey what's up Kyle?"

"We just wanted to se how you where feeling today" Kyle didn't really no what to say

"You guy's feel it to?" Kyle looked at everyone and shook his head in disbelieve

"We thought we where all just being paranoid" Kyle sat down next to Isabelle and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Does Maria feel it to?"

"Yes, does Liz" Max had no idea

"I will ask her when she comes out of the bathroom, call you back" Max hung up the phone and waited for Liz to come out of the shower.

"Max...Max" Liz started to holler for him

"Are you ok Liz" Max opened the door. Liz came out of the bathroom and sat down

"I'm ok just some cramping" Max's eye's widened

"Liz are you going into labor?" Liz could see the fear on his poor face.

"No not right now they are just cramp's nothing to worry about" _She hoped,_

"Good, that's good" Max sat down next to her and shook the fear and excitement off. Max and Liz headed over to see everyone else. When they knocked on the door Kyle quickly opened it

"Guy's your here and your ok!" Kyle looked back at the rest of them

"Are you guy's ok?" Liz walked up to Maria

"Yes we are fine just had some weird feeling's going on. Like something was going to happen" Maria was still unsure that something was not going to happen. Michael watched Maria talking to Liz and new she was still worried.

"I left my purse in the car I will be back in a minute." Max watched as she walked out the door

"So Max does she no?" They all looked at Max

"No she has no idea and it will stay that way as long as everyone can keep quiet about it" Max and Michael were talking when Maria asked if Liz was taking a long time. Max looked at her then realized she was right. He got up and walked to the door. Max walked out side and saw the car door open and her purse content's all over the ground. Panic soared through Max's whole body as he yelled for his wife.

Isabelle and Kyle stood beside Maria and Michael as they watched Max drop to his knees.

"Max we will find her" Michael helped Max up off the ground

"We have to find her she was having cramps this morning. The baby will come soon." They all stood outside in shock

Roswell City Limit's

Come back soon

Liz watched the sign fly by, her head still hurting. The man driving hit her pretty hard. All she could think was what kind of man hit's a pregnant woman in the head. She could feel her cramp's getting worse. Liz kept wondering if Max was ok and Isabelle, Michael, Maria and Kyle. They had become her family the people she could count on no matter what happened.

"AHHH..." Liz started to really feel them now. They weren't just cramp's anymore.

"Man she isn't going to make to the base that thing is coming now." The two men up front were dressed in all black. They where obviously FBI most likely the one's that has been following them.

"AHHH...Stop the car...NOW" Liz yelled at them

"What do we do Sir" The man in the passenger's seat looked at the driver

"We drive it doesn't really matter if it's alive or dead the important thing is that we have it" Liz listened to them and realized she was not going to make it through this alive. With each pain she tried to concentrate to send Max a sign of where she was. Not knowing if he could feel her or if he could since her. She just prayed that he could.

Max went inside the house and sat down. The gang followed behind him.

"What are we going to do? I can't live with out her. She is everything to me" Max put is head in his hands and at that moment he could feel a tug. Like something was pulling him. Max's head flung up.

"Max what is it" Michael leaned down beside him

"I do not no, it feel's like a pull." Isabelle looked at Max

"You feel her listen closely because she is calling out to you. We have to follow that pull now.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The night came so quickly and it was hard to see. The street's where dark. There were no street light's anywhere that she could see.

The contractions were getting stronger and closer. It was almost that time! The car drive off the road, but what she could see through the dark there was nothing there. Until the ground started to move. At first she thought it was just her imagination until they started to go down. Then she knew this was it how could Max ever find her here. There was no way he could. Her heart sank into her stomach. Her and her child would not make it through the night. She new she could not give up. Liz pulled her arm up and stopped the car putting it in reverse.

"What the hell" The two men looked at each other then at Liz. The surprise was undeniable. They had no idea she had powers.

The car was steadily going backwards when light's started shinning all around them. When her eyes adjusted Liz saw all the army men surrounding them.

"O' my god what the hell is wrong with you people? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Liz could feel her energy being drained

"You know we can't just leave you alone we have to protect our way of life." The man in the driver seat was a prick.

"AHHH..." It was almost time.

"You won't make it out of here alive. So if you want you're child to have a chance of living you should stop." The pain was just to much to bare. She finally stopped fighting it and soon they were back on schedule.

What seemed like a forever drive they stopped and got out. Liz had a bad feeling in her stomach. With good reason to. Three doctors in complete suites came out and opened the back door. They grabbed her and put her in a wheelchair. After strapping her down the doctors pushed her to a completely white room. Liz could only remember the flashes of Max being in the white room. She was now terrified. The men unstrapped her and forced her to lay on the bed. Liz tried so hard to struggle but being in labor was not making that easy to do. The men strapped her down and left. A few minute later a nurse came in and checked how far she was dilated.

"Well it seems you are five centimeters dilated. Soon" The women looked at Liz then walked out. Liz was so tired and in so much pain

FIVE Miles away

Isabelle was asleep and so was Maria. Michael held Maria as she slept realizing how lucky he was that she was next to him.

"Max we will find her!" Michael grabbed Max's arm

"I no we will I just hope it's in time" Max was so scared and he just had a bad feeling like something was wrong.

"I couldn't picture my life without her in it Michael. When I thought she slept with Kyle it broke my heart, then when Alex died and it felt like we where all on different sides I felt so far away from her. Then everything with Tess" Max stopped like it actually hurt to talk about Tess.

"Max we will find her I can feel it and when we do the both of you are going to have a little bundle of well you'll have a lot of diapers to change." Max gave him a half smile.

Roswell City limits

Come back soon

Isabelle started to dream walk hoping to see were Liz was taken. She slowly walked into a white room where she saw Liz.

"L...I...Z" Isabelle tried to walk to her but she kept on getting father away from her

"I..s..a..b..e..ll..e" Liz looked up at her

"Liz where are you, you have to tell me where you are" Isabelle tried to get Liz to tell her

"Isabelle helps me. Help us please we are right here STOP, STOP, STOP" Isabelle jump up screaming stop. Max slammed on the breaks

Maria jumped up as Michael asked Isabelle

"Hey what's wrong Isabelle" Michael grabbed Isabelle's arm "You saw her didn't you" They all looked at her

"Yes I did I saw her" She started to cry

"Max she's in the white room. Liz is strapped down. Max the baby is coming!" Max could hardly breath just the thought of her being in that white room alone having there child.

"She kept on say STOP, I think we are close to her." They looked around but they only saw desert

"There's nothing here Isabelle" Max looked at her

"No, wait max look over there." Michael pointed at what looked like some tire tracks

"Aye, I see them." Max turned the car swiftly to the side and slammed on the brakes

"We can walk from here." They all got out of the car and slowly walked towards the tire tracks. Max could feel the pull even more now. It was as strong as ever. Max stopped where the tire tracks stopped.

"Now what?" Max looked back at Michael then at Maria and Isabelle.

"You three stay here, if I don't come back in an hour leave. Get as far from here and Roswell as you can. That's an order." Michael looked at Maria then at Isabelle. At that moment it was like they could read each others minds and said "NO" At the same time.

"You know it is a good thing that we don't live on Antar anymore. Good thing for you three anyway." Max told them to stand back and put his hand on the ground. A few minutes later there was a green light coming from where max was standing, then a pop, and the sand flew up everywhere.

Max started to cough. "Well that's a way to do it" Maria said as she was waving her hand around in the air. A hard piece of metal now stuck out from the sand. Max looked at Michael and they pulled the piece of metal up witch turned into a door. A door big enough for a car to get threw.

"Let's do this as quickly as possible. Isabelle which way?"

"Straight then a left" Isabelle did not look to sure but they did not have time to argue about it. As they took a left turn they ran right into a guard. Michael with a wave of his hand threw the guard into the wall and knocked him out.

"Let's keep moving" They started to walk when Isabelle stopped them" Take a right here there should be a door on the left she should be in that room"

Max felt his heart drop. They where so close to her. Max stopped in front of the door and opened it.

Two months before

"Max do not worry so much I'm sure everything is ok."

"I'm sure you're right I just worry about you two so much. I don't no what I would do without you." Liz and Max waited for the doctor to come in the room. They where there for some test to make sure that the baby was ok. They only had to wait about fifteen minutes before the doctor came in with the news

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Evans how are you two expecting parents doing today?"

"Well doc we will be better once we no if everything is ok" Max was all sweaty but not Liz she was so sure everything was ok

"Let's see now yes, yes, yes. So the only thing I see wrong is your fluids a little low, but don't be alarmed this happens quit a lot. I suggest you take it easy go visit your family and relax. Now I would rather you have a c-section just to be on the safe side so let's go ahead and make a date to do that ok."

Max was stunned because he thought for sure Liz would be able to have a normal delivery and so did Liz.

"Well as long as the baby is health and if a c-section is the safest for our baby then ok."

Present

Max opened the door and there she was laying there. Max's heart stopped as he saw her stomach. He could tell there was no baby for her stomach was much smaller then before.

"Liz, Liz" Max walked over to her. He could feel a slight pulse.

"Max can you heal her?" Maria was crying by Liz's side

"I don't no" Max put his head on her chest and waited a minute

"I won't have to heal her." Max looked up at the three people he now called his family

"Her heart it, its beating faster. She is healing herself." Max moved his head off of her as she woke up

"M.a.x" Liz opened her eyes and looked at Max

"Baby your alive" Max grabbed her and squeezed her tight as to never let go.

"I saw her she's beautiful. She look's like you Max." Liz could hardly speak she was crying so hard "She's gone they took her, they took are baby."

Max was starting to cry when a guard came in and grabbed Isabelle from behind.

"Don't anyone move, we have been waiting for you to show up" Before Michael or Max could use there powers three more guards came in. They were all led to a different room. There were five chairs and a table with pictures of all of them on it. They quickly noticed that Kyle was not in any of the pictures. That was either a good thing or a bad thing. But no one said anything out loud.

Evan's place

3 hours before

"We need a plan Max we cant just go guns blazing. They will be expecting us to come after Liz." Michael looked up at Max

"Your right but I have no idea what to do." Kyle stood up and said " Well someone needs to stay behind just incase something goes wrong"

"You mean incase we get thrown into a big white room" Max shuttered at Maria's remark. They sat there for awhile and thought it threw

"Ok, so Kyle you stay behind with your dad and all of our parent's. This is a tracking device. It will tell you were we are at all times. When we find the place they are keeping Liz I will turn off the tracking device. If it is not turned on in one hour goes threw with plan B." Kyle was upset that he had to stay behind but he new that he had to do it for Liz. They got all there parents together and explained what was going on and what to do. Max turned on the tracking device and Kyle could see that Max's location on the computer. Everyone said there good byes and they were off.

Present

Max thought back to when Kyle did not want to be left behind. Now he was most grateful he did stay behind. Everyone was standing when a Man in all black came in

"Please have a seat this could take awhile" The man came threw the door and sat down

"What did you do with our daughter?" Max stood form

"You don't have to worry she is fine, now please sit down."

"I think we will stand" Michael said with a harsh tone

"Then I will also stand. Now tell me how you explain your wife's blood and you daughter's blood. I mean it's definitely not human though I no Elizabeth Parker is human." Max looked at the others and said nothing

"It will not help you to be silent; in fact it might make things worse for your daughter."

Max and Michael jumped over the table and grabbed the man by the throat. Maria and Isabelle where helping Liz stand up.

"Tell your men to back off if you want to live." The man told his men to back off

"Now where is my daughter at?" Max applied more pressure on his throat

"I can't tell you that" Max squeezed harder and harder until finally the man said to take a left down the hall. As they walked guards lined up behind them.

"You don't really think you can get out of here do you? Why don't we just take a minute to think this threw Max?"

"Now why would I want to do that, when you're the one that should have taken a minute when you took my wife and child?" Max walked to the end of the hall way until he came to a door. When Michael opened the door he could hear a baby crying. Michael looked back at Max

"Go Michael" Michael went into the door and it was a hospital at first he was confused then he realized that they must have been under the hospital almost the hole time.

"What the hell" They all watched as people started to stair. Max had loosened his grip on the man witch was a big mistake the guy went running off in a hurry.

"Let's get you checked out Liz "Max picked Liz up and carried her to the front desk

"Miss my wife she just had a baby we need you to look over her. She was supposed to have a c-section but we did not make it here in time." The women brought a wheel chair to Max's side and helped him put her in it. Liz was still bleeding so something was not right.

"What about the baby sir" The women had just realized that there was no baby in site

"We don't no someone took her. We think she is still in the hospital" The nurse ran to a security guard and started to lock don the hospital

"Don't worry sir we will find your daughter" The women tried to reinsure him but it did not work

Michael came up behind Max as the wheeled Liz away

"Max what are we going to do as soon as they start to run test on her we are so screwed"

"I no Michael and plus they are locking down the hospital" Michael looked as though his hole life just flashed before his eyes.

"Well if we are going to go down tonight I want to be with Maria. Just no Max whatever happens I am here for you."

Max hugged him and he went to find Maria

"Maria what are you doing" Isabelle was watching Maria look at the baby's in the paternity ward

"I did not want to say anything to anyone but Isabelle I am pregnant" Isabelle stood there for a moment but before she could say anything Michael came up behind them.

"They are locking down the hospital" Michael looked at the baby's threw the window

"Maria let me ask you a question if you are trying to hide a baby in a hospital where would you hide it?" Maria looked at him then in at the baby's

"O my god that is definitely Max's baby look Isabelle" Isabelle looked threw the window

"That's her" Michael opened the door and went in. Maria watched as he picked the baby up and started to rock her. When he came out they started to walk down the hall to find Max

"Hey Liz how do you feel"

"You should be going now I don't want you to be here when they get the results back from my blood work"

"I wont go anywhere without you Liz and you no that"

"Max" Michael came in the room with a beautiful little baby girl in his hands

"Is that her" Max jumped up and took one look at her and smiled

"You were right Liz she does look like me" Max walked over to Liz and put her in her arms

"She is beautiful just like I remembered" Michael and Maria went to let the nurse no they found the baby

"Man is I glad that parts over with, having a baby should be so hard. I tell you what I don't want kid's at least for a long time" Maria listened to Michael talk at first she was going to tell him that she was pregnant but after that speech how could she. He basically just told her they wouldn't be having kids

"So you don't want to have any kid's?" Michael stopped her in the hallway

"Look I no we never talked about it and maybe we should have but Not really. Why do you ask, Do you want kids Maria?"

"Yes I do Michael" Maria walked up to the nurse they ran into earlier. As Maria was informing the nurse that the baby was no longer missing Michael watched her. Maybe he wouldn't mind having a baby with Maria after all she would make a wonderful mother.

"Michael"

"Kyle what are you doing here?" Kyle walked up to Michael

"Max turned the tracking device back on. I would have been here sooner but the whole hospital was shut down." Maria walked over to them and they walked to Liz's room

"Hey guy's how are you doing" Kyle walked threw the door and gave Liz a hug then Max. He walked over to Isabelle and gave her a (I missed you so much kiss).

"So a girl uh, what's her name" Everyone looked over at Liz and Max

"I would like you to meet Alexandra Marie Evans" Isabelle was almost in tears

"That's a wonderful name" Maria walked over to Liz and gave her a hug

"Ok we are going to plan B then" Kyle looked at Max and nodded.

"We got the hole town outside animal cruelty is very serious these days." Michael and Maria took the baby and left. Then Liz and Kyle left followed by Isabelle and Max. When they all got out side there we people everywhere but they could see Three Men in suits on each side.

"Let's separate, Michael Maria you keep my baby safe no matter what you get somewhere safe" Liz gave her a hug and the all parted ways.

Two hours later

"Michael, Maria are you here?" They were all to meat at and old house in the woods. They new the lady that lived there she past away a few months ago and left the house to Liz

"Max, Liz over here" Liz rushed over to were they were and took her daughter in her arms

"Hello beautiful how are you" Liz and Max sat down on the couch and noticed

"Where Kyle and Isabelle" Michael looked at them and said not to worry they went for grocery's

"So Maria how are you feeling" Michael looked at Liz strange

"She's fine why wouldn't she be fine" Liz looked a little embarrass

"Maria" Michael looked at her

"I was going to tell you earlier when we were at the hospital but you mad it clear as always that you disagreed with me." Michael was like what the hell are you talking about.

"Michael you uh I am pregnant" Michael smiled and said "That's why you asked if I wanted kids" looked at her and said you are they only person I ever want to have kids with." Maria was in shock

"So you want this baby then" Michael grabbed Maria and gave her a big hug

"Absolutely" That's all she needed to here.

Max looked at Liz holding there baby girl and bent down to kiss her on the check and said

"So welcome home Alex"

They End


End file.
